


Locked and Loaded

by Hinganbachuru (Twilight_Joltik)



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Blind Date Hell, M/M, Short Whatever The Heck This Is, Stop PB&Jeff From Playing Cupid, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Joltik/pseuds/Hinganbachuru
Summary: “Sometimes I feel like my life is a game of Russian Roulette.""Only it’s someone else who’s pulling the trigger.”AKA the story in which Shane wants to not be on a blind date as badly as Caddy does so he spouts out some pretentious nonsense and accidentally finds meaning in it.





	Locked and Loaded

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this. Thanks, Asagao. You're making me ship things I never intended to even think about. By naming them things like UKshipping that set my inner PokeFan Radar off. Got the sentence prompt from here: http://mechayourown.tumblr.com/post/144813291164/sentence-prompts-4

Shane’s two least favorite people at the moment happened to be PBG and Jeff, who thought setting him up on a blind date was a fantastic idea. His third least favorite would have to be James Caddick, because apparently something about him made those aforementioned two think they would be a good match.

 

It was the fact they were both British, wasn’t it? Because he was sort of genuinely offended by that. 

 

But ugh, they expected him to make an effort, right? And Jirard had seemed so happy that he had plans, he couldn’t just walk out. It’d be admitting defeat. 

 

Small talk. That was a thing people did, right?

 

“So… what are you interested in?”

 

Caddy looked at him like he was willing to strangle him if he said another syllable. Good, looked like his “date” was having as much fun as he was himself. 

 

“Guns,” Caddy reported in a deadpan most unlike his normal boisterous voice, the one that rang through the halls each time he walked past the room that reeked of week-old spilled soda. 

 

He expected him to say more. He did not. So Shane tried to think of something to say. Caddy seemed ready to bolt out, given how he glanced at the window so frequently, so maybe if he made things awkward he’d give up?

 

Eventually, he thought of something pretentious enough to make anyone wince, especially on a “first” date. “Sometimes I feel like my life is a game of Russian Roulette.”

 

Shane tapped the spoon on the table as he muttered this under his breath. It sounded pretentious as hell, but it left his lips, he realized it’s entirely true. A series of gambles, a series of shots to the heart.

 

Shockingly, Caddy doesn’t laugh. “I get what you’re saying.” He practically shrugs out the words, and he takes solace in the fact that someone cares about this even less than him. “Try your luck, never works, end up in a cafe at midnight with some prick you barely know. Seriously, trust me, I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t think my roommate would kill me for not following through.”

 

A snort of laughter rises up. “I’m glad to know I’m not alone on that.”

 

“This is Russian Roulette, really,” Caddy exclaims, throwing his hands in the air as if in defeat. “Only it’s someone else who’s pulling the trigger!”

 

“Someone who needs to stop interfering in their friend’s love life.”

 

“Someone who needs to think a bit more carefully than ‘oh, they’re both from the UK!’ before deciding on a pairing.”

 

Something tugged at Shane’s lips. No, he couldn’t be, was he… enjoying himself? He tried to rest his hand against his mouth and cheek to suppress it. 

 

“You’re smiling, aren’t you?”, Caddy teased. 

 

It seemed the room spiked in temperature suddenly. “N-no!”, he hisses back. 

 

“What are you, Ian?”, Caddy jabs back. “Just admit it, you can’t help but adore the glory of my presence.”

 

Shane half wanted to sock him. “Writhing in the pain of it, more like,” he countered. 

 

Caddy laughed. 

 

The barrel spins and spins, and he doesn’t want this, no, not now, but he can practically hear a familiar click and his chest starts to ache. Dammit, he didn’t want PBG to be right, but okay, this was more than a little cute. 

 

Seems he’d gotten the bullet yet again. 


End file.
